Garen (I:LoL)
Garen Crownguard, 'the Might of Demacia, is a playable Champion Injustice: A League of Legends. He is a power character, who is known as a good fighter and melee. He is wields a powerful Demacian sword into battle and is voiced by Jamieson Price. Background Throughout Valoran, the resolve of Demacia's military is alternately celebrated or despised, but always respected. Their "zero tolerance" moral code is strictly upheld by civilians and soldiers alike. In combat, this means Demacian troops may not make excuses, flee, or surrender by example. Garen, the valiant warrior who bears the title "the Might of Demacia", is the paradigm to which these leaders are compared. Thousands of great heroes have risen and fallen on the bloody battlefields between Demacia and its preeminent rival, Noxus. It was beneath their mighty banners of war that Garen first met steel with Katarina, the Sinister Blade. The infantrymen who beheld this event (and survived) commented that it seemed as though the two were locked in a mortal waltz set against a symphony of clashing blades. Garen, the pride of the Demacian military and the leader of the Dauntless Vanguard, returned from this battle breathless for the first time in his career, though some speculate this was due to reasons other than exhaustion. The plausibility of these rumors was bolstered when, in every instance thereafter, Garen seized the opportunity to encounter the Sinister Blade again. A paragon of Demacian ethic, Garen never entertained such allegations, for he knew others couldn't understand. Even simply the pursuit of a worthy opponent on the battlefield is, to a true warrior, the reason to rise each morning. The promise of one, particularly one so beautifully and diametrically opposed, is the validation of his existence. Gameplay 'Move List *'Decisive Strike: ' Garen breaks free from all slows affecting him and gains 35% movement speed for a few seconds. Additionally, his next basic attack within 4.5 seconds will deal additional physical damage. *'Courage (Passive): '''Garen's bonus armor and magic resistance are increased by 20%. *'Courage (Active): Garen gains a defensive shield for a few seconds, reducing incoming damage by 30% and granting 30% crowd control reduction for the duration. *'Judgement: '''Garen rapidly spins his sword around his body for 3 seconds, dealing physical damage each second to enemies within range. Minions take 75% damage from Judgment. Garen ignores unit collision while spinning, but moves 20% slower when traveling through minions. After 0.5 seconds, Garen can reactivate Judgment to cancel it early. 'Throw *'Forward Throw:' Garen grabs his enemy and slams their head into the earth, then throws them foreward. *'Reverse Throw: '''Garen grabs his enemy and slams their head into the earth, then throws them backwards. 'Passive Trait' *'Perseverance: Garen will regenerate 0.4% of his maximum health every second if he has not taken damage from any source (excluding minions) in the last 9 seconds. Ultimate Move Demacian Justice: Garen calls upon the might of Demacia to attempt to execute an enemy champion, dealing magic damage plus additional damage based on his target's missing health. Quotes *''To the Fields of Justice!"'' ;Attacking *Play "Victory awaits!" *Play "Accursed villains." *Play "Battle the infamy." *Play "I will lead the charge." *Play "Vile scourge." *Play "The scoundrels will pay!" *Play "I will fight as long as I stand!" *Play "Justice, by law, or by sword." *Play ''"What we do is '''right!"'' *Play "We are the vanguard." *Play "Show them the strength of Demacia!" ;Movement *Play "Forge onward!" *Play "For Demacia." *Play "In the King's name." *Play "I bring justice." *Play "Fear not, I'm coming." *Play "To protect our land." *Play "I stand ready." *Play "This world needs hope." *Play "Never forget why we fight!" *Play "Demacia marches as one." *Play "We fight for those who cannot." *Play "Our deeds shape the future." *Play "Fear is the first of many foes." *Play "Keep faith in yourself." *Play "Be bold; be just!" *Play "Our courage must never waver." ;Joke Garen does a one-hand handstand. *Play "I've got a lot of weight on my shoulders!" *Play "Hey, look, I'm holding the world up!" *Play "I could do this for hours. Really." ;Joking near enemy Katarina Garen does a one-hand handstand. *Play "Seven-thousand-and-two... oh, I didn't see you standing there." *Play "Demacia..." ;Joking near enemy Darius Garen does a one-hand handstand. *Play "Darius, eat your heart out." ;Taunt *Play "Come forth, you will find honor in death." *Play "The glory of Demacia will never fade." *Play "No matter your numbers, I will not yield." ;Taunting an enemy Darius *Play "Darius, you are a butcher, not a general." *Play "Extend the hand of Noxus, pull back a stump." ;Laugh *Play Garen laughs. *Play Garen laughs. *Play Garen laughs. *Play Garen laughs. ;Upon using Decisive Strike *Play "Charge!" *Play "Forward!" ;Upon using Courage *Play "Stay resolute!" *Play "Demacia!" *Play "Hold fast!" ;Upon using Judgement *Play "Break their ranks!" *Play "I will not falter!" ;Upon using Demacian Justice *Play "Justice!" *Play "For the cause!" ;Upon dying *Play "Demacia..." Skins Category:I:LoL Category:Champions (I:LoL) Category:Power Users Category:Heroes Category:Demacia (I:LoL)